Love and Hate
by The Bunnies Will Kill Us All
Summary: Raquel has a midnight visitor. He's both her lover and her stalker. His desires... are her fears. RaquelErich.
1. Jealousy

**Love and Hate **

**The Bunnies Will Kill Us All **

A/N: I did it. A cannon pairing. At last.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Won't own. Can't own.

Summary: Raquel has a midnight visitor. He's both her lover and her stalker. His desires... are her fears. RaquelErich.

Raquel both loved and hated Erich. It was sort of hard not to be so conflicted. Psycho killer or not, he was the only one who actually _saw _her.

She sighed, as she had been doing a lot lately, and continued packing her bag for the trip home. She was conflicted as to how she felt about the impending break. On one side, her chances of dying dramatically decreased the further away she got from Evernight.

On the other... she'd been dating this guy recently. She figured it might help keep her adamant stalker away from her. His name was Jason Strove, and he was a perfect gentleman. She rather liked Jason.

There was a single distinct _bang _on her window. Erich.

Her roommate moved out weeks ago, and so the only comfort she had from Erich's torment was her own growing (and dangerous) fascination with him.

She ignored his attempts to frighten her.

There was another bang, this one louder. She flinched, and whimpered quietly.

_Smash._

Glass tinkled as it hit the floor. The window looked like it had burst from the force of his hit. Yet he stood there, unruffled, unscathed. Raquel took a step back, only to fall back into her bed, eyes wide with fear. _He_ stepped forward, looming over her.

"Hello, Raquel..." Erich purred, "you didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?"

"Leave me alone..." Raquel murmured pitifully, sinking back against the wall.

"Hmm....No," he laughed, "I don't think I will."

He drew something out of his back pocket. A glimmer of gold. Raquel blanched as he moved closer still, gold pendant dangling from clenched fist.

"You see, Raquel-love, you _belong_ to _me_."

In a frightening display of speed he went to lock her door and was back in front of her in seconds. He gripped her forearm and violently wrenched her upwards. Raquel cried out in pain.

"Oh hush," he smirked, "you deserve a little pain, don't you, my love? For betraying me."

"W-what?"

"_Strove_!" Erich hissed the name like it was a curse, the tendons in his arm constricted as he quivered with sudden fury, "that _nasty _little human that you've seen fit to cross me for. I will not have it, dear. He _will_ be dealt with."

Raquel looked desperately for a point of escape. No such route existed. Terror welled up in her.

"But I am forgiving, my sweet," Erich was suddenly dangerously serene again, "I do believe we can work through this little rough spot."

Erich's thumb caressed Raquel's cheek, and for a moment the monster before her looked almost peaceful. Then he gripped her by the hair and pulled her upwards, into a possessive kiss.

Frozen against him, Raquel could only wait for it to end. Erich broke away abruptly, looking angered by her lack of response.

"You are _mine_," he snarled, "I will tear that _child_ limb from puny limb! I swear it, my love."

"_No_!" Raquel managed, desperate.

"No?" Erich repeated, incredulous, "how did you intend to stop me, exactly?"

Raquel was hopelessly silent.

"I suppose," his devilish expression was back, he let his touch slip from her cheek down her neck, lingering at the base of her throat, "if you _really_ wanted me not to kill him..."

"You could..." he moved dangerously close, "_convince_ me."

Raquel swallowed, and closed her eyes. _Please,_ she begged, _please god, no..._

Slowly, and bracing herself, Raquel reached out and touched her demon. She slid her fingers fleetingly over his chest, and traced his face with a feathery touch. She found herself becoming fascinated with the shapes and angles there. His strong jaw... perfectly straight nose... she traced the dark circles under his eyes, finding them to be just like her own.

_Of course. He's only been sleeping as much as I have. _

Raquel took a deep breath and leaned towards her captor, breathing in his musky scent, "please... Erich," she lightly kissed the corner of his mouth, earning her a small sound of approval, "please don't kill him."

"_Maybe_ I won't," Erich leered, "but then again, maybe I will. Especially if he's been receiving this special attention."

Taking the hint, Raquel continued. She kissed him fully this time, and he suddenly responded to all her touches. He kissed back heatedly, and locked her in place with powerful arms. She continued the kiss, in all the confusion, going with the warm fluttery feeling that had started to bloom in her chest.

He pushed her back flat against the wall, his fingers combed through her hair as she hung there helplessly, kissing him. Soon one hand trailed down to the base of her spine, and he pulled her even closer, her feet were lifted from the ground.

Their bodies started to move together to a sort of rhythm, Raquel felt her heart hammering in her ribcage, she knew she was in danger. But she was too swept up in wonderful _lust_. His kiss, his touch...

"Raquel..." he groaned, all of a sudden, "I need your _blood_... now..."

A small jolt of fear went through her, but she paid it no heed. She simply nodded.

Victorious, Erich brought the gold pendant to her wrist. One side was sharpened to perfection, and it sliced through her skin easily, stinging pain shot up her arm. Red droplets oozed from the cut.

Erich pinned her arm to the wall, and lazily licked the length of the cut. Eyes not leaving Raquel's now pale face.

"Mmmm..." his eyes fluttered with pleasure as he sucked on the wound, "you're even better than I imagined, Raquel. And I'm _so_ pleased you've seen sense. I may not even kill the human, Jason, was it? Jason Strove."

"Yes," Raquel answered breathlessly, feeling a little lightheaded.

"He's luck you're so very good at this, Raquel-love," Erich said in between sips of blood, "I really did not expect you to be so very convincing."

"Yes..."

"Whilst you're so complacent..." Erich smirked, abandoning the cut on Raquel's arm, "I'd like to inform you of something."

"Hmmm...?" Raquel was incoherent, dazed by blood loss.

"You're not to go near any guy but me," he said simply, caressing her cheek, watching with obsessive eyes, "I shall know if you do, Raquel. And I won't have anyone taking what is mine."

"N-n-n..."

"Oh love," he smiled serenely, "you don't have a _choice_. You're property._ My_ property. You do as you're told. Understand?"

Raquel nodded dizzily.

"Well..." he let her go, gently laying her on the bed, "you're tired, love. I'll go. But I'll call you sometime next week."

Raquel looked at Erich with wide eyes. He leant forward.

"I'll miss you, babe," he whispered, smirking against her skin, "I might even visit."

And then he was gone. Raquel shivered. His threat hung in the air, lingering.

And Raquel still didn't know, wether she loved or hated Erich. The man who was just as likely to kiss her as he was to kill her. Her demon... or her angel?


	2. Abduction

**Love and Hate **

**By The Bunnies Will Kill Us All**

**A/N:** Due to request another masterful chapter has been delivered. Thank you so much to the reviewers. Specially those who used flattery.  This is AU/Pre-Stargazer and obviously with no Erich death.

**Chapter Two: Abduction**

Raquel unpacked her worn-out suitcase. Before Evernight Academy her life had been an adventure. Full of travel and new experiences all the time. She never felt like a misfit, or afraid. But her family had settled down so she could attend a high-end academy. She didn't travel anymore. The only memories of her travels were the various tears and nicks criss-crossing over her luggage bag. She sighed, carefully stowing the bag in her closet.

Her room was small, a reflection of her family's situation, and yet another sharp contrast to separate Raquel from the beautiful and undeniably evil people at the horrid school she had so recently escaped. All the furniture in it was either damaged or second hand, if not both. But the room was warm and cosy, and full of the scent of lavender, which wafted up from the garden under her window. She collapsed onto her bed, fondling the comforting familiarity of worn flannel sheets, and then hugging her pillow tight. Her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed deep. Home.

Raquel pondered how to escape the eventuality of returning to Evernight, and to Erich.

"_I might even visit..."_

His words echoed ominously, making her room seem that much smaller. Raquel knew she should not let her memories ruin the relative comfort of her sanctuary. He didn't know where she lived anyway.

_Oh, you know he can find out. So very easily. _A taunting voice at the back of Raquel's mind hissed. She stiffened, knowing this sinister part of her conscience spoke the truth. He could find her. In a heartbeat. He would just know, without thinking, without even looking. He would find his way here with hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

_And you want him to. A part of you can't wait till he comes and claims you._

No, Raquel thought furiously, springing to her feet. She didn't want him. She wanted to escape him.

"Raquel, honey! Dinner!" her mother called merrily from the kitchen. She had been so happy to see her daughter again after so long. She'd fussed and preened and promised all wonderful sorts of food. Raquel wasn't so hungry anymore.

"_You see, Raquel-love, you belong to me."_

She didn't want him. No. Not even a little. Not even subconsciously.

"_You're property. My property."_

She would never be his property. She was her own person. He was a creep. And a creep that she would hate until her last breath. She wouldn't let him control her like this, not when he was so very far away.

"M'coming, mum!"

Just act normal, she rationalised, act normal and eventually she wouldn't have to act anymore.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Although completely vampiric and evil, Erich was not above guilt.

He was also not above feeling rage and frustration at discovering this perceived shortcoming.

He'd loved confronting Raquel like that. He'd adored the total control, the look of lust in her eyes as he forced to the surface feelings she didn't want to admit she had. The simple pleasure of taking what wasn't his, the taste of her blood on his tongue. But then a part of him would say 'was it really necessary to scare her so much?' and his sadistic joy would come to an abrupt halt. He'd become moody and pensive, dwelling on their encounter for hours, though not looking back on the events in the victorious light he had hoped for. He only felt frustration. With her and with himself both.

But of course, it was her fault. He was only angry at himself for letting her obvious plot to torment him get under his skin. She was the architect of this mess. She would pay. She would writhe in pain if that is what he chose.

He veered his car to a sharp left. Tyres screeched as he bulleted down a well worn road, burning tar as he went.

She would _not_ go unpunished for this.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"Raquel," there was no hint of playful sadism in Erich's voice today. Only a dark, blunt kind of anger.

Raquel screwed her eyes shut. She'd known her happy little sanctuary would not shield her long. He was going to hurt her, right here in her own back garden, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"You keep away from me," Raquel said in a voice that was braver than she was, "my mother is inside. She'll hear me."

"Your mother went out," Erich said coldly, his gaze not wavering, "I was waiting for it. Your other family members are also absent. I've been waiting three days for this opportunity. Crouching under a bush like an animal. I could have just snatched you away. I came close several times, it's no more than you deserve."

"Go to hell!" Raquel snarled, darting back, looking for the hope of an escape. But the yard was vast and open, with nothing to offer sanction or protection from such a beastly shadow of man.

"You've gotten brave, I see," Erich had her pinned to the ground in an instant, his forearm against her windpipe, a silent threat.

"I don't like it," he continued, "I don't like a lot of the things you think you can do with me, Raquel. You think you can invade my mind without consequence?"

"I didn't-"

"You think you can interrupt me!?" he exploded. Every muscle in his body tensed, his teeth were bared to her, and Raquel shrunk back, a pitiful noise escaping in her terror. She racked her fingernails across his forearms frantically. He didn't even seem to feel her attempts to escape him, even though angry red lines began to appear across his skin. Raquel felt real horror, anyone else would be bleeding at her full efforts, he merely looked like he'd suffered a mild scratch.

"Oh, did I scare you, love?" Erich snarled, "good, you deserve to be scared. To crawl on all fours and beg!"

"I'm sorry!" Raquel cried in a moment of pure terror.

"That's more like it," Erich grinned horribly, he pressed his thumb hard against her pulse, "next time make it believable... but enough of that for now. We're going on a trip, just you and me."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

How had it come to this? Raquel wondered pensively, sitting rigidly in the passenger seat of Erich's car. He'd forced her inside his somewhat outdated but doubtlessly expensive car and locked the doors. She hadn't struggled, it all seemed futile now.

"Aw…" Erich mocked, eyes deviating from the road as he caressed her cheek with his icy fingers, "don't be sad, my love. I at least did not kill your family. You should be relatively pleased."

"Where are you taking me?" Raquel asked coldly, numbly. She was at a point past fear.

"Somewhere secret," Erich grinned, "where we can be alone. I'm not going back to Evernight, and neither are you. Never."

Raquel trembled. Never. She was going to die in this place that she approached, then.

"You're going to kill me."

He shrugged.

"Maybe. Dunno. Haven't really decided."

"What's the alternative?" she asked fearfully, "being like you? Becoming a monster? Kill me now, vampire boy. Kill. Me. Now."

Erich laughed.

"You were so scared before," he grinned, "what on earth happened to you, my lovely? You're quite unstable, back and forth between utter terror and misplaced bravery. You shall most definitely make a wonderful toy."

"I'm serious."

"You're always serious," Erich said almost teasingly, "lighten up, baby."

She stared in disbelief. What was he doing? Why so cryptically sweet all of a sudden?

Nothing good would come of this.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

His grip was unbreakable. He held her face in between his hands with possessive certainty, acting as if he knew that she belonged to him. His lips claimed hers, bringing the shameful feelings back to her. She didn't like this, but she could not deny that small part of her that wanted – no _craved_ – Erich. It made her sick; it made her so desperately sad.

But she could not help falling into his embrace. Giving up. She was just so tired. Tired of running, of fighting. She just let it happen. It was easier.

He'd taken her to a cave, deep in the woods. It was dry, and there was some small furnishing to be found inside. She didn't have any idea where she was, and didn't know where he'd stashed the car keys. She knew on a subconscious level that she was far, far away from anyone and anything. If she ran, she ran to nothing. It was flawlessly planned on his part. He'd be able to track her even if she did escape.

His urgent kisses moved down her neck and across her collarbone. She'd never seen him like this before. Like a lover. It made him seem vulnerable, more human.

_But he isn't human. Never forget that._

She shivered, remembering the proximity of her veins to his fangs. This isn't safe.

As if he had heard her thoughts, he drew out the sharp gold pendant he had used last time, and shoved her backwards roughly.

The jolt of hitting the floor was enough to alert her to the increasing danger she faced. He loomed over her, pendant glinting in dim light. He could see in perfect detail, but she couldn't. He pinned her hands above her head and continued to bite and kiss her collarbone.

Then he pressed the medallion against her skin once more, and brought his lips to the wound.

And she didn't fight.


End file.
